topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Rising of the Shield Hero
Introduction Naofumi Iwatani, an uncharismatic Otaku who spends his days on games and manga, suddenly finds himself summoned to a parallel universe! He discovers he is one of four heroes equipped with legendary weapons and tasked with saving the world from its prophesied destruction. As the Shield Hero, the weakest of the heroes, all is not as it seems. Naofumi is soon alone, penniless, and betrayed. With no one to turn to, and nowhere to run, he is left with only his shield. Now, Naofumi must rise to become the legendary Shield Hero and save the world! Power of the Verse The verse is not so powerful overall, but quite broken with some hax like Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, etc. In the final story arc, the power level rises astronomically, as they introduced a higher existence (Gods) who descended into the Multiversal cosmos from the world above. The God mentioned is the mastermind of Calamity Wave that brought the whole multiverse into the chaos, the God also has a Multiversal+ scale hax that could destroying through all timelines, all parallel worlds, divergent worlds, all possibilities, and law causality. More explainations of power and tiering of the verse is here . Cosmology The verse's cosmology is quite simple. There are heroes who're summoned from a another universe, each hero came from the whole different universe. It's explicitly explained in the final arc, that the cosmos is an infinite worlds stacked into one another : “I’m a being who has crossed many worlds to kill the one you are fighting, a slayer of gods. That’s perfect for you, right?” “Wha–” : Wait, wait, wait. What’s this supposed to mean? Someone that convenient actually exists? : “It appears you don’t believe Me.” “Of course not. If someone like you existed, then why isn’t she dead yet?” (Naofumi) “Hey, you see… please look up at the sky.” : As told, I look up. Infinite worlds stacked up next to one another. : “I’m just a single person, you know? There are as many people plotting such things as there are stars in this sky. And for a long time, many of these problems have been breaking out simultaneously. There’s no way I could deal with all of them.” “As many as there are stars in the sky?” (Naofumi) “Yeah. Since you’ve kept up with me this far, I guess I can tell you what sort of beings they are.” And between each world, there's an infinitely expanding stairways. : Then the changes my Shield carried out in my world were of a similar suit. I can’t use the Shield forcefully like she does. Or perhaps I don’t have enough power. : I continue walking. And I arrived at yet another world. It was an infinitely expanding one-way staircase. The God came from a higher world where their true form compared to the cosmos is just like a stone and paper, the paper (cosmos) will break if the stone (God) is overweighed. : Rules are whatever was made by the people there. There’s some logic to that. From my experience I can say that persecuting the Hero of the Shield is Melromark’s rule. In truth, from the perspective of the many different forces I fought, I’m seen as the bad guy. Since I’m evil, the right thing to do is defeat evil. : “But… she’s already descended to the world, right?” “Yeah, and she’s dragged eight different worlds together.” (Naofumi) “It’s probable that in the world that you’re trying to go to, the conditions needed for her to descend was the linking of eight worlds.” “I don’t know the exact logic behind it, but that seemed to be the case.” (Naofumi) : Putting together the information I have, that seems right. Or else, all she would have to do is come down and kill everyone in order to level. If there was a reason she couldn’t, that’s the safest guess by process of elimination. : “That’s right. Let’s compare this all to a paper. You can place a light stone on it, right? But what about if the stone were heavier? You’ll need a paper thick enough to support it. The paper is the world, and the stone, god. No, it’s probably completely different, but I guess if she just came down as she pleased, there would be terrible aftereffects.” : A paper and a stone… After the world assimilation started, the monsters levels all rose drastically. The paper’s capacity wasn’t high enough, so it spiked its level? : The world has its own width, and a set amount of weight it can carry. She gets it just big enough to sustain her before coming down. I guess there’s some sense to it. Characters Heroes Iwatani.Naofumi.full.1877491.jpg|Naofumi Iwatani|link=https://topstrongest.fandom.com/wiki/Naofumi_Iwatani tumblr_pqpcr8xIfB1w1ww92_400.jpg|Raphtalia|link=https://topstrongest.fandom.com/wiki/Raphtalia Category:Rising of the Shield Hero Category:Light novel Category:Animanga Category:Threat level Mobius Category:Isekai